Kurayami Mori
by demon13o
Summary: What happens when you thought you were safe but you walk out of your safe sanctuary and into a forest filled with demons that love to eat, rape or even kill a pretty maiden? Well one girl left her sanctuary and thought the stories were fake, when she goes


_Jay_: I need to not swim so deep in water. I was at a friend's for a pool party and around 2 pm I lost something dear to me. I was so stupid as to not take it off. It was a gift from my mother, it represented the marriage that my father went through with my mother but it only lasted 4 years. Lol shortest marriage ever. Okay so I was swimming in the pool and my friend broke it off. I was so mad, pissed and upset. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep right without it, I mean my mother gave it to me cause she didn't want any memory of my father at all. We spent 4 hours looking for it. One of my friends found the chain and threw it out of the pool. I had to re find it pain in my ass that's what it was. We tried to get what we thought was the cross out of the drain with a stick and gum, bad idea I no gum is worthless in water, lol it was worth a try. Then we tried a paperclip one of the giant ones, didn't work. Then we used a pair of tweezers and the paperclip, still didn't work. So I went to change in the bathroom so I could hang out at her house. When I took of the bathing suit. It felt heavy for some unknown reason so I checked the crouch area in the bathing suit and you know what the damn cross was in there. I came out of the bathroom laughing my damn head off. My friend tried to kill me cause we spent 4 hours looking for it, lol.

So I'm home and came up with this fic after going over my worst nightmares, fears, bad memories, and a bunch of things I'd rather not speak of but I hope you like this fic as much as I did writing it… well there isn't anything there in my point of view but hey hope you enjoy! Oh yeah see you at the end of the chapter Ja ne!

_**Summary: What happens when you thought you were safe but you walk out of your safe sanctuary and into a forest filled with demons that love to eat, rape or even kill a pretty maiden? Well one girl left her sanctuary and thought the stories were fake, when she goes into the forest unprotected what will happen will someone save her in time, will she live or die? Ah but you'll have to read to find out now won't you!**_

**_Chapter one: are the stories true or false?_**

A young maiden ran through the forest. She ran as fast as her legs could go. The adrenaline was making her stronger and faster. She had the fears running through her head. 'If she stopped what would happen?' 'Would she die or live?'

She ran as fast as possible but the sounds of trees being knocked down made her fears increase. She soon felt weak. Her legs began to pound from the entire running. She couldn't stop running because something was after her. She soon felt an arm grab her from behind and bring her into a chest. Her last thoughts before her world was destroyed were simple and fear engulfed her entire mind…

_'Nooooo!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A young woman was waking to the sunrays within her home. The sun was a welcoming friend to her and was glad to greet it every day. She rose from her futon to walk towards a pile of what looked to be clothing. She quickly disrobed of her sleeping kimono to dress in a normal kimono.

Today was different. It wasn't like any other normal day. She was going to speak to the head of the village about why her soul feels weird today. She made sure her wings were concealed within her. She was no normal maiden she was a creature of myths and lived away from her original village. She had moved to the village she lives in now because her mother had brought her here at a young age. She's never been outside the village and she would find out what's so intimidating about the forest that lies outside the village.

She walked toward a part of the wall that had shown light. She pulled the wall back. It was then realized that it was no wall but a door flap. She walked out into the rising sun's rays. She felt warm in her spot.

The beauty that had walked out of an ordinary hut was something that seemed to have never existed for her race was almost gone. There were few around to this day. She was so in tune with the earth and nature that they seemed hard to detach from one another.

She was a beauty the gods could envy about. She felt every heart and soul within the village soften at the sight of her. She was a pure beauty with long blue hair that stopped at mid thigh. She had the most rare color in eyes. It was never found in her race to have bright blue eyes that the sky bowed to her in envy of the color. She had tan like skin that was all natural to her kind. She had a black mark upon her forehead but no one knew why. It was a black dragon with a thorn black rose wrapped around its body as if sealing it in a cold sleep for eternity.

She wore a kimono that was made entirely out of pure silk. It was a navy blue color with a white yuka underneath. There were see through spots in the navy blue that made the white become the color of the design. There were small roses that were see through on the navy outer kimono and a nice darker blue dragon on either side of her shoulders. The kimono went down to her knees so it was easier to walk in. It hugged all her curves like a second skin. She was a pure young maiden at that.

She began to walk towards the center of the village to see someone who cared for her as the hearted soul she was. She was nearing the hut when she felt a set of eyes on her. They felt evil to her. She didn't trust those eyes.

She began to pick up the speed and managed to run into a hut that was at the center of the village. She looked at the old woman and gave her a heart-warming smile.

The old woman looked up at the girl and saw the smile. She motioned for the girl to take a seat.

The woman did. She took a seat on a cushion on the hard ground. She looked up into the old woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"What troubles ye so badly?"

"Lady Keade, for some reason the air around us feels out of place and nature seems to not want to tell me what is wrong, it seems to want me not to know but I feel it. I want to know what it is."

"Ah, child ye are a bright little one ain't ye? But nature has a right to protect its children. Something evil has risen and will take action as soon as thee can, be wary around the village."

"Why lady Keade?"

"Kagome have ye not heard the stories of that forest?"

Kagome merely shook her head in denial, "No lady Keade, I have not."

"In that forest holds the worst of demons. The leaders of the land have made a treaty so as long as we do not enter their forest then we may live in peace here. But if any enter the forest they will never return. If I remember correctly ye mother was so bold enough that she tried to deny that law. She entered the forest to gather the rare herbs to break the fever ye had. She managed to bring the herbs back but disappeared as if she was never here. Kagome your mother didn't die of illness she was taken by the youkai in the forest and I will not lose you either."

"I will not enter the forest I promise lady Keade!" Kagome said as she got up and hugged the woman who was like a grandmother to her.

"Take care Kagome and stay out of trouble!"

Kagome merely nodded and ran out the door towards a different location of the village.

She ran towards the training field. She stopped at the entrance to catch her breath. When she caught it she looked around for a familiar figure. When she spotted a young woman dressed in fighting gear she ran towards the fighting woman and shouted.

"Onesan!"

The woman being called turned to the caller after defeating her opponent to see her imoto.

Kagome ran up and hugged her older sister and felt her hug back.

"Kagome-chan what's wrong?"

"Sango-chan, something is wrong with the forests and the nature around us it just doesn't feel right. It feels tainted. Drained of life and barely living."

"Don't worry Kagome-chan it will be alright," Sango hugged her sisterly friend.

No Sango was not Kagome's real sister; they have grown up together and always saw each other as family.

"I hope so Sango-chan!"

Kagome turned to take a walk and stopped to ask.

"Sango-chan will you be training some more or would you like to take a walk?"

"No, I'll train a bit more and then come and find you so we can continue the walk!" Sango said as she ducked from the on coming attack just barely missing it.

"Okay Sango-chan I'll be walking!"

Kagome ran off toward the edge of the village to see the streams. The streams always seemed to run calmly when ever Kagome was near them.

Kagome took a seat on the grass near the stream to watch the little fishes swim by. Kagome began to lose her self to her mind and the call of adventure from her friend nature.

A few of the village boys saw her sitting there. They got a sneaky plan thought up. They began to close in on her quietly.

Kagome was so far in her mind that her concealment came undone and her senses dropped so any of the villagers could come by and she wouldn't even notice them.

Two of the boys went up and grabbed one of her arms each to hold her still but in doing that they knocked her back to earth and the real world.

She felt two arms grab her and then she realized she was being held still and for the love of god she didn't know why.

The last two came up behind her. One whispered out to her.

"I wonder what a creature will be like without their wings, will they be weak, stupid or not to be able to walk straight?"

She heard one and she was scarred. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something bad was going to happen something she wouldn't like at all.

The two boys behind her grab a wing each and mumbled a 'let's find out' and ripped both wings off.

She heard them and felt them rip her precise wings off. She felt so much pain. It hurt her. She couldn't stop the pain. Every time she went to breath or move the pain doubled over. It hurt so much. She couldn't believe some villagers could do that to her.

They let go to see what she would do. The wings in their hands seemed to rot away and disappear as if they never existed.

Kagome felt them let go. She tried to get up but felt a ton of pain. She then heard many 'gross' and 'oh my god'. She took her chance to run. She rose to her feet and regretted it but didn't sit back down she embraced the pain. She took off on a run with tear running down her eyes like rivers, rivers of pain and torment.

They saw her get up. She didn't fall so they were wondering what she would do next. They then saw her run off. As if thinking the same thing at the exact same time they took off running with one thing in mind.

_'The chase is on, my youkai friends!'_

She felt them closing in on her. She ran as far as she could. She saw a hidden path. Not caring where it went or where it lead to she ran down it. She ducked and twirled between trees and bushes. She tried not to stop but the path was hard. She continued on foreword.

They saw her head into the forest. They then let their normal humanoid forms appear, they were youkai hunting for maidens and happen to have one run into their turf. All four-wolf youkai's ran in after her. They were amazed at how fast she was. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Who catches her first gets her first," one shouted.

"Yeah, that'll be me," a second shouted.

"Right Yoko, she's mine," a third shouted to the second.

"Yoko, Cove, you both are wrong she is mine," the fourth one shouted.

Yoko and Cove both growled at the fourth shouting.

"Over our dead bodies Heero!"

"Yoko, Cove, Heero, if you all want to know who might get her first it will be me," the first one growled out.

"Koga how mean," Heero whimpered.

"Live with it," Koga growled back as he picked up speed.

Kagome ducked behind another tree and barely managed to dodge a low laying branch. She saw an opened path and ran down it. She could feel them still chasing her. She picked up speed. She wasn't going to lose yet.

She felt one picking up speed quickly. She couldn't run any more she could feel her legs becoming sore but continued running with out a care except to live through this.

An inu saw the maiden running by he could smell her scent she wasn't a normal human. He sniffed the air again and smelt no hint of human on her. He then smelt four-wolf youkai closing in on her quickly.

_'So that's why she's running!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four-wolf youkai could smell the inu but ignored it. Koga picked up an even faster speed. He was faster then his clan's men he was the fastest wolf youkai around. He ran past the inu without a care. He saw her running. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her from behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A young maiden ran through the forest. She ran as fast as her legs could go. The adrenaline was making her stronger and faster. She had the fears running through her head._ 'If I stop what would happen?' 'Would I live or die?'_

She ran as fast as possible but the sounds of trees being knocked down made her fears increase. She soon felt weak. Her legs began to pound from the entire running. She couldn't stop running because something was after her. She soon felt an arm grab her from behind and bring her into a chest. Her last thoughts before her world was destroyed were simple and fear engulfed her entire mind…

_'Nooooo!'_

The wolf youkai pushed her to the ground and pined her to the ground before she could get up and run away again. He felt her struggle, he felt her move around.

She was thrown to the ground she tried to struggle free. She tried to toss and turn but to no avail.

He leaned down and growled in her ear. He let a warning growl escape as he began to untie her obi.

She heard the growl and tried to stay calm but felt his hands roam to her obi. She felt hot water steaming down her face. She knew she was crying. She knew she was never going to make it out of the forest with her virginity. She submitted to him as she let the tears of sadness fall from her eyes.

He smelt the salt water but ignored it. He finally untied her obi after fighting with it. He slowly removed it from her waist. He smelt her shock and nervousness. He was glad she was a virgin it made it easier on him.

She felt her obi being undone. She felt him pull it off. She became nervous, she wanted to hide under a rock and ever come out. She began to loose her self to her mind, hoping to black out what's happening to her.

_'Why did I run into the forest? Why couldn't I run into the village? This is my fault so I can't blame no one or wish hate upon the one in front of me.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Koga felt her go limp a bit. He wasn't paying attention any more. He slowly pulled her kimono off and looked over her body. She was like a goddess put on the earth to punish her. He began to thank 'Kami' for the gift.

He brought one of his hands up to her breasts and began to mold it. He felt the tip of it erect and he let a sly smile grace his features. He brought it to his lips and began to suck on it.

He tried as hard as he could to bring her out of her mind but it didn't work. He'd be damned if he left her there as a virgin.

He removed his clothes and placed his erection at the opening of her woman hood.

_'This should be fun!'_

He pushed his erection into her. He broke through her barrier. He then felt her coming out of her mind.

She screamed a blood-hurling scream. She felt so painful. The tears doubled almost instantly. They began to pour at a faster rate. She looked up into her rapist's eyes. She looked deep into his blue eyes. She felt him slowly pull out.

He slowly pulled out but not completely. He pulled out until the only thing left within her was the tip of his erection. He pushed into her fast. He saw her eyes widened with pain in them.

She felt so awful, so painful and yet it felt good. She felt so confused she couldn't understand why she felt this way. She didn't understand at all.

He continued to thrust in and out of her gaining speed and thrusting faster and harder into her small form. He felt content. He felt her walls clamping down on his erection.

She felt herself coming. She opened her mouth and screamed to the world as she reached her climax.

He felt even happier. He was closing in on his climax soon. He took a demon speed and began to pound into her with an even faster and harder pound. He was so close.

She felt him pick up speed. She didn't want him to stop it felt so great. She was nearing another climax.

As they both neared their climax. When they reached it they both shouted it. Koga howled it out while Kagome screamed it.

Kagome could feel sleep engulf her body. Koga felt her grow limp with exhaustion. He pulled her up on to his lap and leaned against a tree to wait till she woke to take her back to her village. He began to think.

_'She deserves to live with her family and friends… I can't take that away from her… she's too heartfelt as from what I've seen of her around that village. I will allow her access through the forest safely… yeah… for now I'll let her sleep…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A young woman neared the stream when she heard a scream. She blinked for a second and continued her walk. A few seconds later she heard a scream and howl.

_'Another idiot went into the forest again!'_

She entered the area where Kagome and her usually meet. She found it empty except two white feathers that remained next to the rock.

_'Could that scream have been…'_

She ran off in search of Keade. Horror was plainly seeable upon her face and in her eyes.

**"LADY KEADE!"** she shouted as she ran up to the old woman standing near the garden.

"What is it child?"

"Kagome… scream… forest… feathers… howl…"

"Sango, ye need to breathe and then explain."

Sango nodded and took a deep breath.

"Lady Keade, Kagome left the training grounds earlier to wait by the stream for me and when I got there I heard a scream but figured it to be a freaked village girl. When I reached the stream I heard a scream and a howl at the same time. When I looked at the spot Kagome waits at I saw two lone feathers and no Kagome."

"Ye sure?"

Sango nodded with horror still on her face. She watched as Keade's face went from unsure to hurt, horror and sympathy for the young woman in the forest.

Keade knew what happened, she just hoped Kagome wasn't marked. She turned to a warrior of the village and ordered.

"You go gather a few men and go find the young maiden she's rare and of great importance if we lose her we lose everything… now go!"

She watched as he ran off. She turned to Sango and drew the young woman into a warming hug.

"Everything will be alright Sango, we'll get her back. We will get her back!"

Sango let her tears fall from her face and on to the old woman's haori as she held on to her for dear life.

"I want her to be fine, I want my sister to be okay… please let be okay," Sango mumbled to her self.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_To… Be… Continued… …_**

**_Jay-_** okay so um this is my first fic with a real lemon, lol. All right you know the deal rate and review… I have to go to school in a half hour it's almost 6 its only 5:30 now so ja ne!

_**Hope you liked it oh and r&r please!**_


End file.
